Cuando acabe la guerra
by Kaze no Erikku
Summary: AB: En la guerra contra Voldemort, Harry se perdío después de haber prometido mantener contacto con Ginny, ahora ella hará lo posible para encontrarlo. Pero se está mostrando más dificil de lo que ella pensaba. Post HBP, HG, RHr.
1. Capítulo 1

Cuando acabe la guerra

* * *

Disclaimer 1: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling, lo expuesto aquí no tiene ningún fin de lucro.

Disclaimer 2 Esp: La historia (Fan Fiction) que a continuación se presenta no me pertenece, la idea es completamente de Karen (Spiritflight3). Yo solo estoy traduciéndola. El título original es: "When the War is Over" por Spiritflight3.

Disclaimer 2 Eng: The store (Fan Fiction) that is presented on next does not belong to me, the idea completely belongs to Karen (Spiritflight3). I am only translating it. The original title is: "When the War is Over" by Spiritflight3.

* * *

Capitulo Uno

_Un año… hoy se cumple un año desde que él se fue de mi puerta, las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara y mi corazón rompiéndose en pedazos por él. Prometió que me escribiría. Prometió que me haría saber, aunque fuera un pequeño gesto, de que seguía vivo. Hasta este día, he recibido nada. Ni una carta, ni una simple palabra, No he sabido de mi hermano ni de Hermione tampoco. Mamá dice que sea paciente. Mamá dice que están luchando una guerra muy importante, y para mantenernos a todos a salvo, hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios por un bien mayor. ¿Tendrá que ser uno de esos sacrificios el hombre que amo¿Tendré que perder un hermano?… ¿o una amiga¿Cuánto es suficiente para satisfacer la voluntad del mundo?_

Estoy acostada en mi cama, mirando al techo. Me es difícil levantarme estos días, me falta energía, motivación. Mamá está preocupada, la he escuchado hablar con Papá ya muy noche, susurrando como me están 'perdiendo'. Extrañamente, ni siquiera eso me afecta. No me asusta el que me pierda. Me perdí el día que él se fue…

Tocan a mi puerta, ni siquiera volteo, no tengo la energía. Mamá entra al cuarto, llevando un montón de calcetas limpias. Las pone en el cajón de hasta arriba de mi cómoda y después se sienta a mi lado en la cama. Le doy la espalda y miro hacia la ventana. Una nube de pájaros se levanta de un campo cercano, haciendo círculos en el despejado cielo azul. Quiero ser como esos pájaros, libre de ir a donde desee, libre de volar con quien yo decida.

"¿Cariño?" Pregunta Mamá preocupadamente, presionando su fría mano contra mi frente. "¿Ya olvidaste que habíamos planeado visitar hoy a Fred y George¿No te gustaría visitar el callejón Diagon?"

"Lo siento Mamá," Respondo automáticamente "Estaré lista en unos minutos." Ella asiente con la cabeza sin decir nada y sale de mi cuarto.

Me salgo de la cama, y empiezo a hurgar entre mis cajones por algo que ponerme. Mi mano roza contra algo metálico. Una foto de nosotros, él tiene sus manos alrededor mío y yo sonrío mientras él descansa su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello. Su sedoso cabello negro produce un cosquilleo en mi piel, sus manos, perfectamente colocadas en mi abdomen haciéndome sentir mariposas en el estómago. Recuerdo ese día. En la foto, yo me estoy meciendo de lado a lado, mientras cierro los ojos y pongo mis manos sobre las suyas. Él en la foto está besando mi cuello, mi mejilla y después gira mi cara a hacia la suya y me besa profundamente, amorosamente. Después se inclina hacia mi oído, y aún puedo sentir la manera en que su aliento eriza los cabellos, la manera en que su profunda voz era tan gentil, tan tierna. "Te amo" susurra.

Entierro la foto en el cajón antes de que empiece a llorar. Tuve que guardarla porque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo observándola, tratando de perderme en cada detalle de su abrazo, su ser. Me visto rápidamente, no tengo tanta hambre como normalmente, y eso preocupa a Mamá, pero promete que me comprará un helado si me da hambre. No soy una niña… ¿Por qué me tratan como una niña?

El callejón Diagon esta lleno de vida, y sin embargo toda la viveza del rededor sólo me hace alejarme más. Cientos de diferentes memorias me recuerdan a él, y quiero que este peso sea retirado de mi pecho. Me prometí que lo intentaría un poco más fuerte si pudiera escuchar un pedazo de alguna noticia acerca de él que no estuviera siendo reportado en El Profeta. ¿Aún me ama¿Se ha olvidado de mí?

Fred y George se esfuerzan tanto en ser alegres que no puedo evitar alegrarme un poco. Pienso que eso es por lo que los hemos estado visitando tanto. En realidad no podemos darnos el lujo de viajar al callejón Diagon por polvos Flú, pero Mamá sabe que me veo un poco mejor cuando ando con ellos. Hoy me ofrecieron gratis un producto de "Fantasías Patentadas" (1) que me permite entrar a la fantasía especificada en la caja por treinta minutos. Un tanto avergonzada, tomo una de romance. Tal vez parezca tonto, pero incluso si es tan sólo en una fantasía, quiero estar con él.

Cuando llegamos a casa, encontramos que Papá regresó de trabajar temprano. Se ve serio cuando entramos a la cocina. '¿Cual es el problema Papá?' Sostiene un puñado de cartas en la mano y está mirando a Mamá tristemente.

"Ginny¿puedo hablar con Mamá un momento?" Pregunta gentilmente.

Salgo de la cocina sin discutir, me apresuro al cuarto, y regreso con unas orejas extensibles. Mamá y Papá han de estar realmente perturbados pues olvidaron fortificar la puerta contra estas cosas.

"Molly," Dice, "lee esta carta… ¿Qué deduces de ella?"

Hay unos momentos de silencio.

"No deduzco nada Arthur," Ella contesta, "No es exacta de una u otra cosa, y podría ser una trampa del enemigo."

"Ginny necesita saber." Dice él inseguramente.

"¡Ciertamente no lo sabrá!" Mamá responde ferozmente. "Tu lo has visto… ¡Arthur la estamos perdiendo!"

"Pero ella y--" Protesta él.

"¡No, es mi última palabra!" Responde ella, "Voy a quemar esto, y no discutiremos más del tema. Le diremos cuando tengamos evidencia de lo uno o lo otro."

"Bueno, tengo que asistir a una audiencia en el ministerio en diez minutos," Se oye derrotado "Te amo querida."

El sonido de él apareciendo, el rasgar de la silla al Mamá levantarse¡Tengo que ver esa carta! Escucho la estufa de la cocina encenderse. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer… la va a quemar y nunca sabré lo que contiene la carta. Súbitamente, me siento como la yo antigua. 'Que la queme,' pienso 'Encontraré un hechizo que pueda reacomodar las cenizas.'

Más tarde esa misma noche, me arrastro hacia la cocina. Mamá tiró las cenizas a la basura, así que rescato cuantas pueda. Cuidadosamente, regreso a mi cuarto, recordando saltar los escalones que sé que rechinarán. Mamá tiene un oído muy bueno para una casa tan grande, y en estos días de peligro, bueno, no me gustaría que me echara un maleficio a la mitad de la noche si me confunde con un intruso. Papá no va a regresar hasta tarde. Algo acerca de otra redada de mortífagos.

"¡Reparios Asemblios!" Murmuro. Esparcí las cenizas en mi escritorio. Si hago el movimiento correcto de varita las cenizas deberían unirse, y reunirse en la carta, o lo que sea que logre rescatar de ella.

En un momento, la carta empieza a recuperar forma, pero parece que le faltan unos pedazos algo grandes. La carta reza:

_A la familia Weasley,_

_Hay tanto bueno como malo por reportar. Las buenas noticias es que encontramos otro . Resultó ser un pedazo de la primera varita de Ustedes-Saben-Quién, que puede estar conectado a lo del señor Olivander de algún modo, aunque no tenemos información concreta aún. Estamos buscando otro , último. Los detalles no se pueden revelar, por miedo de que esta carta pueda caer en manos de , pero estamos a salvo, y hemos tenido suerte hasta ahora. No hemos visto al Eleg en algún tiempo, y nos preocupa que algo haya pod psrle . Está en nues mayores intereses no decir nada aún, pues preocuparse sería injstifc al momento._

_Sincrmente_

_Hrmne_

_on_

_Ordn dl Fnx_

Mi corazón late fuertemente. Puedo tener una idea básica de lo que trata la carta, pero no me tranquiliza en lo mínimo. ¿Por qué no me dijeron que habían escuchado de él¿Por qué está escrita a mi familia y no a mí? Mi cabeza está llena de imágenes de su calor, de su tacto, las palabras 'Te amo' repican en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

¡Las luces del pasillo se encienden afuera de mi cuarto! Entro en pánico, Paso mis manos por el escritorio; el papel vuelve a ser ceniza y se cae en el suelo. Me meto en la cama, apago la luz y espero. La puerta del cuarto se abre con un crujido, puedo sentir la gentil respiración de mi madre al revisarme.

"¿Ginny?" Me llama suavemente en la oscuridad. Yo no respondo.

"Ginny," Repite "Querida, sólo quería decir que tu padre y yo te queremos mucho. Por favor no te alejes de nosotros Ginny¡te amamos!" Como no respondo suspira y cierra la puerta. Juro que mañana los voy a confortar, y si tengo que, voy a tomar cartas en el asunto.

"_Te amo Ginny" Dice él acurrucándose a mi lado en la cama._

"_Me gusta tenerte así de cerca" Respondo acostándome en su pecho. Él acaricia mi cabello y me besa la frente._

"_Regresaré, tu eres mi razón para regresar, lo juro…" Dice._

"_Regresa…"_

* * *

N/T: Este es el primer capítulo, personalmente me gustó mucho y espero poder seguir traduciéndolo para que más personas puedan leerlo. No se desesperen si tardo algo en actualizar, soy medio dejado y a veces me da por no continuar, pero me prometí a mi mismo y a la autora original que lo terminaría.

(1) No recuerdo la traducción que le dan en español a los 'Patented Daydream Charms' por eso le puse 'Fantasías Patentadas'. Aunque ahora que lo plasmo aquí, empiezo a creer recordar que ese era el nombre en español. XD


	2. Capítulo 2

Cuando acabe la guerra

* * *

Disclaimer 1: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling, lo expuesto aquí no tiene ningún fin de lucro.

Disclaimer 2 Esp.: La historia (Fan Fiction) que a continuación se presenta no me pertenece, la idea es completamente de Karen (Spiritflight3). Yo solo estoy traduciéndola. El título original es: "When the War is Over" por Spiritflight3.

Disclaimer 2 Eng.: The store (Fan Fiction) that is presented on next does not belong to me; the idea completely belongs to Karen (Spiritflight3). I am only translating it. The original title is: "When the War is Over" by Spiritflight3.

* * *

Capitulo Dos

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creo que dormí toda la noche. Cuando desperté podía notar la diferencia; me sentía descansada, sentía como si mi alma tuviera un propósito otra vez. Era como si él hubiera estado en vigilia a mi lado toda la noche, cuidándome, protegiéndome, confortándome. No voy rápidamente a desayunar, pero tampoco lo hago intentando pasar desapercibida. La sorpresa se registra en el rostro de Mamá cuando le digo que tengo hambre esta vez. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, tengo esperanza.

Mamá se sienta frente a mí en la mesa y me estudia en un modo muy maternal.

"Cariño, es bueno ver que tienes tu apetito de vuelta. ¡Tu papá y yo estábamos preocupados por ti!"

"Mamá," Bajo el tenedor y hago a un lado el plato vacío. "Necesito hablar acerca de algo contigo, y quiero que seas honesta conmigo."

"Seré tan honesta como considere razonable," responde, "pero no diré nada que pueda ser peligroso para ti o para los que quiero."

"Bueno, eso es exactamente de lo que quería hablarte," respiro profundamente, y hablo con osadía, temerosa de que si me detengo, no podré empezar otra vez, "Sé de la carta y sé que Harry está en problemas. Y quiero saber por qué pensaste en ocultármelo. Si me estás ocultando algo más, también me gustaría saber de eso."

Mamá estudia sus manos por unos minutos, y entonces, mecánicamente, se levanta, toma mis cosas del desayuno, y empieza a lavar los platos. Se que está molesta, porque nunca lava los platos a mano.

"¿Cómo sabes de eso?" Pregunta quedamente, sin mirarme.

"Vamos mamá, crecí en la misma casa que Fred y George… ¿realmente crees que tiraste todas las orejas extensibles, ya no soy una niña; puedo encontrar hechizos para rehacer las cartas."

Un cristal se rompe, Mamá se inclina sobre el fregadero, su cabeza agachada. El agua corre calladamente por varios minutos.

"¡Sí… eres una niña!" Respira, "¡eres mi niña¡¿Crees que quiero que estés involucrada en esta guerra! Todos mis hijos lo están…" Y pierde la compostura sollozando, y me apresuro a su lado para abrazarla fuertemente. "Bill… todas sus cicatrices, y Percy… la marioneta del ministro, y Ron…" La llevo a una silla y la siento en ella, pero mi determinación en obtener respuestas no es deshecha.

"Mamá, yo se que quieres protegerme," Le digo "pero ya no soy una niña¡no lo soy¡Soy como tú, quiero proteger las personas que amo, ayudarlas, estar con ellas!"

"¡Es que estoy tan asustada…!" Entierra su cara en sus manos, y tomo sus muñecas.

"Mamá¡por favor no llores mamá!" Le ruego. Después de un rato, sus sollozos terminan y se encorva.

"He sabido por mucho tiempo que ya no eras un aniña pequeña," Dice quedamente, "cuando descubrí lo de Harry y tú, sabía que estabas madurando en una mujer hermosa, no obstante, no quería ver perdida a mi única hija en esta guerra."

"No estoy perdida mamá," susurro, "estoy justo aquí."

"… pero," interviene, quizás sintiéndose como yo, que si no terminaba lo que quería decir no tendría el valor para hacerlo después, "sé que no puedo detenerte de hacer lo que tu corazón te dice es correcto. Si lo amas deberías ayudarlo."

Mamá me toma en sus brazos; empiezo a llorar, por primera vez en un año, siento como si este pesado velo puede ser levantado. Se abre la puerta, Papá entra.

"¿Qué tienen mis chicas?" Pregunta él, viendo que estamos abrazadas.

"Arthur," Dice Mamá, mientras se separa de mí y se limpia las lágrimas con el delantal, "nuestra pequeña niña ha crecido. Creo que debemos ser honestos con ella después de todo."

Papá camina a través de la cocina y se hunde en una silla. Lo abrazo a el también.

"Cariño¿estás segura?" Me pregunta.

"¡Tengo que ayudarlo papá¡Me necesita!"

"Está bien," dice Papá, y respira profundamente, "bueno, creo que ya conoces el contenido de la carta que recibimos ayer," Asiento con la cabeza sin decir nada y el continúa, "de acuerdo con la Orden del Fénix, de la que Hermione y Ron son parte actualmente, Harry no ha sido visto en un tiempo. Hay una preocupación creciente de que haya caído en las manos del enemigo. La Orden ha estado trabajando en encontrar los Horcruxes, y según la carta, solo queda uno más antes de que Harry pueda derrotar a Quién -Tu-Sabes para siempre. Las circunstancias de la desaparición de Harry y su paradero son desconocidas, pero toda la Orden está en completa alerta."

"¿Qué hay de el señor Ollivander¿Qué tiene que ver el Horcrux encontrado recientemente con él?"

"Bueno, el último Horcrux encontrado era un fragmento de la primera varita de Quién-Tu-Sabes. Es posible que esté intentando usar a Ollivander para crearse una nueva varita. Si puede dividir su alma nuevamente, y pone ese pedazo de su alma en ella y entonces usa esa varita, no va a importar si encontramos el otro Horcrux o no, mientras tenga la nueva a salvo. Además, el tener un constructor de varitas de primera clase ciertamente va a aumentar su poder de ataque."

"Creo que, quizás, si quieres ayudar a harry de la mejor manera, deberías unirte a Ron y a Hermione," dice Mamá suavemente, "han estado guiando la búsqueda por él."

"Mandaré una carta ahora mismo," Les anuncio, "¿A dónde la mando?"

"Los cuarteles aun están en Grimmauld Place." responde Mamá. Sus ojos están tan tristes. 'Siento haberles causado tanto dolor a ti y a Papá, pero no puedo evitarlo, si Harry está en problemas…

"Bueno, si eso está arreglado;" Papá exhala, "Molly querida¿es tocino eso que huelo…?"

Tensos días siguen mientras espero una carta, o que Ron y Hermione aparezcan. Mamá me dice que sea paciente, que ellos tal vez no tengan tiempo para contestarme inmediatamente, pero un día, mientras estoy volviendo a hundirme en mi depresión, La voz de Mamá me llama urgentemente de la cocina. Corriendo escaleras abajo, veo que sostiene una carta en su mano.

"Ábrela querida." Me la entrega. Con mis manos temblorosas, tomo la carta y rompo el sello.

_Queridos Mamá, Papá y Ginny:_

_Hermione y yo recibimos la carta y creemos que estaría genial (Hermione dice 'grandioso') si Ginny empezara a trabajar para la Orden. La recogeremos el próximo martes a la media noche. Mándenos una carta si eso está bien._

_¡Los queremos a todos!_

_P.D.1: Dile a Ginny que no se altere o se preocupe. Harry es el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiera pedir, y no es de los que se mete en algo que no pueda manejar._

_P.D.2: Dile a Ginny que Hermione concuerda conmigo y dice que a Harry no le gustaría que Ginny se estuviera preocupando por el._

_P.D.3: Mamá, intenta no pegarte a Ginny al cuerpo, porque si la estás dejando ir, obviamente estás dando un gran paso ¡Y estoy orgulloso de ti!_

Enviamos la respuesta, pero parecen siglos para el martes. Cada día estoy aterrada de que Harry pueda estar sufriendo a manos de un mortífago; no me permito el pensar que pueda estar 'muerto', porque no puedo soportar ese pensamiento. Pero la noche del martes llega al fin, y me encuentro con mis cosas empacadas y esperando en la cocina, mis músculos tensos y mi estómago agitado. 'Esto es,' pienso, 'finalmente voy a poder ayudar a Harry.' Por un momento me pierdo en pensamientos de el corriendo hacia mí, tomándome en sus brazos, girándome, y besándome como si nunca más nos volveremos a besar.

Un golpe en la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos, Mamá se apresura hacia la puerta y mira a través del hoyo de la puerta. De vez en cuando me pregunto para qué revisa de esa forma, y Fred y George coinciden conmigo en que los mortífagos no tocarían en la puerta antes de atacar. Cuando está satisfecha de que sólo son Ron y Hermione, los deja entrar. Hay un torbellino de abrazos, Mamá exclama lo mucho que Ron ha crecido y lo bella que Hermione se ha puesto. Entonces nota algo que la hace romper en lágrimas de alegría. Avanzando entre Mamá y Papá, veo un hermoso anillo, brillando en la mano de Hermione. Con un grito de alegría me lanzo sobre Hermione.

"¡Se van a casar!" Los abrazo ferozmente.

"Sí, Ron me lo pidió hace sólo una semana," Contesta Hermione, sonrojándose, "queríamos esperar hasta verlos para dar la noticia."

"¡Felicidades hijo!" Papá lo palmea en la espalda y Ron sonríe avergonzado. Entonces me ven, y Ron se acerca y me abraza suavemente.

"No te preocupes Ginny," Dice él, "lo vamos a encontrar, lo prometo." Espontáneamente, una lágrima se escapa de la comisura de mi ojo. Hermione está ahí para limpiarla.

"Sí Ginny, no llores, vamos a encontrar a Harry, y vamos a ayudarlo a derrotar a V-Voldemort de una vez por todas. ¡Y entonces me puedes ayudar a planear mi boda!" Me río a pesar de mis lágrimas, la imagen de Hermione en un vestido blanco… Ron luciendo incómodo en un buen traje.

"Bueno¿estás lista para irte Ginny?" Me pregunta Ron, pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Cuídate querida," Me susurra Mamá y me sostiene fuertemente, "por favor regresa a visitarnos pronto. Este siempre será tu hogar…"

"Te queremos" Dice Papá, abrazadnos a Mamá y a mí. Después, estoy dejando el calor y la luz de la cocina, mis cosas están aseguradas a una escoba, y estamos volando en la noche. No sé que vaya a pasar después, pero se que lo amo, y voy a encontrarlo, sin importar que…

* * *

N/T: Capitulo dos listo. Ahora vamos por el tres. Gracias a **Raúl** y a **Megg** por sus reviews, por ellos aquí el segundo capítulo. Tal vez tarde un tanto traduciendo el tercero pues… ¡Vacaciones! jaja. Anyway… 


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando acabe la guerra

* * *

Disclaimer 1: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling, lo expuesto aquí no tiene ningún fin de lucro.

Disclaimer 2 Esp.: La historia (Fan Fiction) que a continuación se presenta no me pertenece, la idea es completamente de Karen (Spiritflight3). Yo solo estoy traduciéndola. El título original es: "When the War is Over" por Spiritflight3.

Disclaimer 2 Eng.: The story (Fan Fiction) that is presented on next does not belong to me; the idea completely belongs to Karen (Spiritflight3). I am only translating it. The original title is: "When the War is Over" by Spiritflight3.

* * *

Capitulo Tres

Son alrededor de las tres de la madrugada cuando aterrizamos tranquilamente en la cuadra abandonada enfrente de los cuarteles. Mis manos están congeladas, mis dientes castañean, mis piernas están tan rígidas como para hacerse añicos bajo mi peso. Debería haber recordado haberme vestido con algo más abrigador, pues las noches son aún muy frías esta época del año. Hermione nos guía hacia la puerta principal, su túnica se abulta como vela al viento pues está caminando a zancadas; toca tres veces en la vieja puerta de metal y espera. Una rendija en la puerta del tamaño de mi dedo índice se abre y un grotesco ojo con venas nos observa.

"¿Contraseña?" Pregunta rápidamente una voz aguda desde adentro.

"Hueva de rana," Confirma Hermione. El ojo desaparece y la portezuela se cierra, puedo escuchar el sondo de docenas de seguros siendo quitados del otro lado de la puerta.

"Ahora tenemos contraseñas, para nuestra protección," Me explica Hermione, ayudándome a reunir mis cosas mientras entramos al oscuro recibidor. "La cambian cada hora, normalmente la persona en turno y con diez minutos de antemano."

"¿Cómo se que la contraseña ha cambiado si estoy afuera cuando suceda?" Pregunto sintiéndome un poco estúpida.

"Te darán una de estas," Contesta Ron, soltando algo en mi mano. Es una moneda plateada lisa, pero se ve ordinaria, lo suficientemente pequeña para resbalarse por mi bolsillo. "¿Ves las pequeñas figuras en el contorno?" Señala Ron, y examino la moneda para darme cuenta que en realidad hay unas pequeñas figuras alrededor, "Cada figura representa una contraseña diferente, y se enciende de acuerdo a la contraseña actual. Asegúrate de aprendértelas todas."

"¿Qué pasa si el enemigo se apodera de esta moneda?" Pregunto, tratando no pensar en caer en manos de los mortífagos.

"Pues, si en algún momento estás en peligro, aprieta tu moneda, y las monedas de ciertas personas que están ligadas a las tuya se tornará roja, alertándoles que algún miembro de su grupo está en peligro. Cada quien está unido a cierto grupo, de esa manera, si un grupo se ve puesto en peligro; la Orden entera no se ve puesta en peligro. Creo que sólo puedes esperar, pero tu moneda está unida a la de tu familia, a la de tus hermanos y a la nuestra." Hermione se ve muy contenta consigo misma, perdida en la explicación de la cosa que mas honra en todo el mundo… las reglas.

"Es un buen sistema," admito, "¿Quién lo ideó?"

"Harry." Contestan Ron y Hermione juntos. Hay un momento de silencio incómodo entre los tres y entonces _Ojo-loco_ Moody entra.

"¡Ya era tiempo de que llegaran con la recién llegada!" Gruñe, "Remus y yo nos estábamos poniendo nerviosos."

"Lo siento," Murmura Ron, rompiendo el silencio, "Regresamos un par de veces sólo para estar seguros. Bien¿Que dices si acomodamos a Ginny y buscamos algo para comer?" Hermione y yo decimos que sí al mismo tiempo.

Grimmauld place ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Los pasillos aún están expuestos a las corrientes de aire, los cuartos aún son oscuros, pero todo está limpio y bien organizado. Siento una extraña sensación de paz en este lugar. Este es el lugar en el que pasé el verano con él, justo antes de que admitiera sus sentimientos hacia mí en frente de toda la sala común. Aún puedo sentir el calor de mi cuerpo mientras súbitamente me tomó en sus brazos, la forma en que sus mejillas se colorean de rojo después de besarme. Aún puedo ver la asombrada cara de mi hermano cuando lo beso también, con todo mi corazón…

Alguien toca a mi puerta mientras estoy sentada en el suelo, rodeada de mis cosas sin desempacar. De algún modo encuentro la fuerza para empacar la foto de nosotros, y ahora está colocada en un antiguo armario enfrente de mi cama. Cuando despierte por la mañana, será lo primero que vea, un recordatorio de mi promesa de encontrarlo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para desempacar?" Hermione entra cargando una pila de sábanas limpias y dobladas; sólo puedo reconocer su espeso cabello detrás de éstas. Tan sólo balbuceo una respuesta, perdida en organizar cosas.

"Se ve tan feliz en esa foto," La voz de Hermione es soñadora. Me encuentro fuera de guardia momentáneamente, atrapada en un momento en el que no estoy pensando en el. Volteo hacia arriba y ella está mirando la foto de nosotros. Sacude la cabeza y se agacha a mi lado.

"Vamos, puedes terminar de desempacar después¡vamos abajo a la cocina y veamos si hay algo que reportar!"

La cocina no ha cambiado mucho. Mamá manda paquetes todo el tiempo, así que hay bastante comida buena para comer; Pronto, estoy llena, y me recargo hacia atrás en mi silla satisfecha. Moody mira alrededor, y cuando se da cuenta de que hemos, en la mayor parte, terminado, se levanta. Crookshanks se desliza entre sus piernas, derribándolo por poco, y él lo maldice moviéndose a la cabeza de la mesa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, casi me dan ganas de reír, pero reprimo mi risa, lista para ir a los negocios.

"Cuando estés listo Moody," Articula Lupin. Moody pronuncia algo como 'Accio reportes del día', y un fajo grande de papeles aparece enfrente de el en la mesa.

"Primer asunto de la Orden," Comienza animadamente Moody, "tenemos un nuevo miembro, la menor de los Weasley finalmente se está uniendo a las filas. Segundo, tenemos un reporte de hoy de que un maestro de Hogwarts se perdió."

"--¿Cuál!" Interrumpe Hermione, de repente angustiada, y entiendo por qué. Vivir entre los maestros en Hogwarts por tantos años nos ha hecho encariñarnos con muchos, casi como miembros de una familia a los que acudimos para apoyo y confortarnos.

"Trelawney" Responde Moody. Nunca pensé que Hermione se pudiera angustiar tanto por una maestra que odió tanto mientras estuvo en Hogwarts, pero lo hace. Se lleva las manos a la boca y ahoga un grito. Incluso Ron se inclina hacia delante asiduamente.

"¿Qué podrían querer con Trelawney¡¿Cómo han podido atraparla siquiera¿Hogwarts es seguro aún, verdad?"

"El cómo la capturaron," Responde Moody, "no tenemos ni idea. Se pudo haber atontado en uno de sus trances, y haber vagado fuera de la seguridad del castillo, evadiendo de alguna manera a nuestros guardias. Tenemos idea de que tal vez puedan quererla por lo de la profecía que rodea a Potter; Hogwarts es más seguro que otros lugares en este momento, pero incluso Hogwarts puede ser, y ha sido, penetrado por espías del enemigo."

"Pienso," Dijo Lupin, levantándose, "que quizás en este momento deberíamos concentrarnos en encontrar donde la podrían haber llevado."

"Estoy de acuerdo," Responde Hermione, "¿Pero que hay con el Sr. Ollivander¿Vamos a posponer su búsqueda¿Quién se encargará de la búsqueda de los Horcruxes?"

"Harry es aún nuestra principal preocupación," establece Ron, "Incluso si equilibramos a Ollivander, Trelawney y los Horcruxes, no me voy a dar por vencido en la búsqueda de mi mejor amigo."

"Lo mismo digo." Respondo mansamente. Moody y Remus nos estudian reiteradamente.

"Se dan cuenta que escogen seguir un camino que bien puede guiarlos a encontrarlo…" Pero no termina porque Hermione lo interrumpe.

"No podemos vencer a Quien-Ustedes-Saben sin el," Les replica, mirándome preocupadamente. No debería preocuparse, simples palabras no me harán creer que el se encuentra muerto, Tendrían que enseñarme su cuerpo inmóvil para hacerme creer. "Debemos continuar la búsqueda de Ollivander porque donde sea que lo llevaron a él es probable que también la hayan llevado a ella, que resulta que ambos puedan llevarnos a donde está Harry. Podemos continuar dividiendo nuestros recursos entre buscarlo a ellos y el último Horcrux."

"Hermione," Remus sonríe, complacido con su lógica, "Sirius tenía razón cuando decía que tu eras la bruja más brillante de tu edad. Ahora¿donde planean iniciar la búsqueda de Ollivander?"

"Pensaba en ir a su tienda e indagar para encontrar algunas pistas."

"Reuniremos un grupo para que vaya con ustedes," Dice Moody. "Saldrán en tres días que deberán ser suficientes para reunirlas."

Estamos a punto de salir cuando, cuando Lupin me jala a un lado y me pide que me espere un momento. Estoy confundida ¿Hice algo malo? Los demás se encogen de hombros y Moody los guía fuera de la habitación.

"Tengo algo que darte," Dice quedamente, mirándome directo a los ojos. Siempre me ha agradado el profesor Lupin, sus ojos son gentiles, sus modales humildes y amables, y sobre todo, era amigo de Harry cuando Harry lo necesitaba. Fue su protector, su mentor y le restauró un poco de fe dentro de él. Me dan una de nuestras monedas secretas. Se siente tan suave, tan fría al tacto.

"¿Qué…?" Comienzo, pero me silencia.

"Era su moneda. Hedwig nos la trajo justo antes de que se extraviara; No tenemos idea de en dónde estaba en ese momento, salió en asuntos propios, o de donde bino ella, Hedwig, pero estaba casi muerta cuando llegó a la puerta. Si gustas, puedes ir a verla después, se sigue recuperando."

"Eso me gustaría mucho," Respondo determinada a cuidar de Hedwig hasta que el regrese. Doy unos pasos fuera de la cocina.

"Él te ama mucho," Llama Lupin. Me pone feliz el hecho de que lo dice en presente. El cree como yo que Harry esta bastante vivo. "Hablaba de ti seguido, en confidencia con aquellos con los que él más confiaba."

"Lo sé," Puedo sonreír un poco mientras presiono su moneda contra mi pecho. Es otra pequeña parte de el que puedo atesorar hasta que lo pueda volver a ver. "Buenas noches."

* * *

N/T: And… I'm back! haha ¡Hola! Lo siento, se que me tardé pero se juntaron muchas cosas como las vacaciones (¡yuhu!) el inicio de clases (¡bua!) alguno que otro examencillo por ahí, unas exposiciones de Histología que no ayudaban, un tanto de astenia (hehe en realidad bastante) y mucha desidia, pero como lo prometido es deuda y yo lo prometí, voy a seguir traduciendo… ¡y ya estoy procesando mas seriamente un FF propio! (Para que no me digas nada mas, **Rul**).

Espero que los últimos dos factores no se me vuelvan a juntar en la misma intensidad que la vez pasada (hehe) pero es que también tienen que comprender que tengo que leer los FF que he estado juntando.

Para que se den una idea de cómo andaba mi situación; tardé en leer "La Conspiración" ¡1 MES! Cuando "El Código Da Vinci" me lo leí en 2 días y "Ángeles y Demonios" en 4 días, y no he podido terminar el libro de Siddharta, ahh doy pena…

No se para que les cuento todo esto, ni creo que les interese mi vida personal pero necesitaba desahogarme yo creo.

Los dejo con una reflexión:

"La ausencia de evidencia  
No es evidencia de ausencia"

Stay tuned!


	4. Capítulo 4

Cuando acabe la guerra

* * *

Disclaimer 1: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling, lo expuesto aquí no tiene ningún fin de lucro. 

Disclaimer 2 Esp.: La historia (Fan Fiction) que a continuación se presenta no me pertenece, la idea es completamente de Karen (Spiritflight3). Yo solo estoy traduciéndola. El título original es: "When the War is Over" por Spiritflight3.

Disclaimer 2 Eng.: The story (Fan Fiction) that is presented on next does not belong to me; the idea completely belongs to Karen (Spiritflight3). I am only translating it. The original title is: "When the War is Over" by Spiritflight3.

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro 

Cristales se rompen bajo mis pies mientras piso en lo que antes era la tienda de varitas Ollivander. Recuerdo este lugar, débilmente en mis memorias; No he estado aquí desde que obtuve mi propia varita hace algunos años. Los estantes están de cabeza, hay cajas regadas por doquier, la gaveta de la caja registradora está abierta. Las ventanas del frente están cegadas con tablas, pero finos haces de luz encuentran su camino entre ellas, iluminando pequeñas motas de polvo mientras danzan frente a mis ojos.

"Es tenebroso¿no es cierto?" Dice Hermione a mi lado. Habemos doce aquí, aparte de Ron, Hermione, y yo misma, aunque no se los nombres de muchos. Tonks quería venir con nosotros, pero un embarazo de seis meses se lo impidió, por ordenes de Lupin. Ha estado haciendo cantidades limitadas de trabajo dentro del ministerio, ayudando a la orden de pequeñas maneras, y ella y Lupin están contentos esperando su primer hijo, un niño, más tarde en el verano. Tonks se apareció ya tarde ayer en la noche y me dio las buenas noticias. Ella y Lupin se casaron en el verano; No les preocupa que su hijo sea un licántropo. Le dije a Tonks que quería estar ahí cuando naciera el bebé; Ella sonrió y me dijo que estaría sumamente encantada si yo asistiera. Me hace pensar en mi propia vida. ¿Cómo sería si estuviera casada con Harry¿Tendría una familia con él? A veces parece que la vida es tan corta…

Bill se para detrás de mí y pone una reconfortante mano en mi hombro; me aprieta, me da una sonrisa áspera, y se mueve hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Las cicatrices de Bill no se ven tan mal como solían hacerlo, aunque si conoce alguien hoy en día que no lo conocía antes, probablemente nunca podría llamarlo guapo. Él y Fleur se casaron antes de que Harry partiera, han tenido momentos difíciles… pero lo están sobrellevando; Tienen una hermosa hija de un año llamada Elizabeth, a quien Mamá consiente al punto de malcriarla. Mi mente vaga hacia ese día…

"_Me voy después de la boda…" Dice el, inclinándose el tronco de un árbol, cruzando los brazos tratando aparentar tranquilidad. "Espero lo entiendas…"_

"_¡No lo entiendo!" Le grito, "¡No lo entiendo para nada!" Rara vez peleamos, esa agudeza de mi voz me sorprende; Un tono matizado con amargura, e hirientes sentimientos de traición._

"_Ya hemos discutido esto Gin," Restriega una mano por mi alborotado cabello y cierra los ojos por un minuto, reuniendo sus pensamientos, "No estoy dispuesto a poner tu vida en la línea¡por nada! Quédate aquí, donde estarás a salvo… ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo si te pasara algo?"_

"_No lo sé¿Cómo te sentirías?" Le espeto, arrepintiéndome de las palabras instantáneamente. Sus ojos se abren de par en par, y yo me doy la vuelta y me tiro en el pasto, queriendo que él esté aquí conmigo, y a la vez, queriendo que esté lo más lejos posible._

"_No dijiste eso en serio," dice con una exhalación, presionándose contra mi espalda de repente, "Estas enojada conmigo, tienes todo el derecho de estarlo… pero quiero que seas mi razón para regresar. Quiero que seas mi hogar. ¿Puedes entender eso?" Todo el enojo se escurre de mi cuerpo en el momento en el que él corre sus manos por mi cabello, besando mi nuca cariñosamente, me rindo ante su calor, adorando la manera en que sus manos se encierran sobre mi estómago, la manera en que enlazamos nuestras manos, la gentil cancioncilla que canta , nerviosamente, en mi oído._

"_¿Te veré después de la boda?" Pregunto._

"_Algún día Gin, si acaba la guerra… algún día, si sobrevivo… quiero regresar a ti, y si no estás ya con otro, quiero casarme contigo." Me giro con asombro; Sus brillantes ojos verdes están fijos sobre mí, se ve un poquito nervioso._

"_¿Algún día?" Pregunto con una voz muy tenue, sintiendo que 'Algún día' es un tanto impreciso._

"_Algún día." Responde._

"_¡Sí!" Grito de súbito, y él se cae de espaldas asombrado; Me recuesto encima de él y entrelazamos las manos mientras compartimos un beso; Eventualmente cierra sus brazos a mi alrededor y me acerca a él, levantando la cabeza para profundizar el beso mientras yo le acuno en mis antebrazos._

"_¿--cede algo!"_ Alguien esta diciendo. Mi mente regresa al presente, y noto que Ron y Hermione están moviendo sus manos frente a mi rostro.

"Lo siento chicos," Sacudo mi cabeza en un intento de aclararla. "Sólo divagaba un poco. ¿Encontramos algo?"

"Aún no," Responde Hermione. "Pero vamos a empezar a ver en las cajas ahora. Todas las varitas que puedan ser rescatadas van a ir a los cuarteles; Con suerte podemos usarlas después, pero si no, al menos el enemigo no podrá poner sus manos en ellas."

"Ginny, empieza con las cajas de la trastienda." Apunta Ron, ya despegando las tapas de las cajas. Hermione y yo respingamos por su falta de delicadeza. ¿Qué no el manejar la varita equivocada produce chispas y hace explotar las cosas cuando uno la prueba? Dejo a Hermione lidiar con mi hermano, y me dirijo a la parte trasera de la tienda. Es solamente yo ¿o se puede escuchar el débil sonido de las campanas sonar en la mohosa atmósfera? _Es muy curioso señor Potter, que estuviera destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que le hizo esa cicatriz… La varita escoge al mago señor Potter, no siempre es claro por qué…_ Sacudo mi cabeza de nuevo, para despejarla de voces extrañas, y empiezo a quitarle las tapas a algunas cajas.

Es un tanto tardado, pero finalmente rescato todas las varitas que sirven; Entonces dirijo mi atención a un antiguo escritorio lleno de cosas con una destrozada lámpara de latón sobre él; el escritorio está atestado con fragmentos de cosas, viejas hojas de inventarios, libros de hechizos, recortes de periódico… Fuerzo una de las gavetas, y adentro encuentro un libro de encuadernado con cuero verde esmeralda, la cubierta está rota, las hojas se están despintando y cayendo. De manera inquisitiva, empiezo a hojearlo, y encuentro una caligrafía pequeña y estrecha entre las manchadas páginas. Esta reza:

'_Dos fueron destinados, dos vinieron, dos y dos fueron uno. Lo que estaba perdido se recuperó, lo que estaba destinado renació, lo que estaba hecho no puede ser deshecho, y así los dos fueron uno. Teman todos los que osen atacarlos, pues los dos están destinados: Dos y dos fueron uno, y uno más después, fueron tres.'_

_No puedo descifrar este mensaje, lo escuché mientras le vendía una varita nueva a la profesora Trelawney temprano en el mes, pero creo que es otra profecía, que concierne al muchacho Potter. Ahora que el enemigo sabe que he escuchado, intentaré escapar… Sólo espero que quien sea que encuentre esto sea tanto puro de corazón como bien intencionado, pues bien puede que nunca regrese…_

Las últimas palabras están borroneadas en el papel, en un apurado garabato. Me apresuro para enseñarles a los demás lo que he descubierto.

"¿Qué deduces de ello?" Pregunta Ron, rascándose la cabeza.

"Deberíamos llevarlo de vuelta a los cuarteles antes de intentar resolver lo que significa. De cualquier manera, creo que hemos encontrado todo por lo que veníamos aquí, y se está haciendo tarde¿Regresamos?" Dice Bill.

Todo mundo está de acuerdo; No me entristece dejar este lugar, el aire es demasiado pesado, lleno de las profundas, tristes y solitarias memorias. Me alegro a mí misma pensando: Estoy un paso mas cerca, un paso más cerca de encontrarle. Me prometo que descubriré el misterio de la segunda profecía, y la usaré para salvarlo… ¡Incluso si me cuesta la vida!

* * *

N/T: Ahahaha! El domingo por la tarde me quedé pensando en que me pasé mucho tiempo sin actualizar la historia, y me dije a mi mismo: "Mi mismo, creo que les debes un capítulo doble a aquellos" y mi mismo me dijo "Eric, creo que tienes razón" entonces… para vuestro deleite (o no) aquí están los capítulos 3 y 4.  ¿Verdad que me aman por ello? Okay, es cierto, no me aman… pero es chido creerlo… 

No se que le pasó el domingo a "FF (punto) net" pues intenté subir el capítulo 3 y me marcaba error (juro que el domingo tenía todas las intenciones de actualizar, pero, ya sea el Internet, la PC, o el website (FF) andaban fallando, no pude subirlo… what are we gonna do…) así que me di por vencido y desistí en seguir intentando; después fue que me llegó la idea de, ya que mi cumpleaños fue el sábado (¡19 inviernos ya!...), darles un regalo y dejarles estos dos "Chapters".

Saben¡La premier de El Código Da Vinci es el viernes! Y yo me muero de ganas de verla. And I'm waiting to go watch it with that special one. Si mi hermana llega a leer esto no me la acabo… hehe.

¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo de "Cuando la guerra acabe"!

Stay tuned!


	5. Capítulo 5

Cuando acabe la guerra

* * *

Disclaimer 1: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling, lo expuesto aquí no tiene ningún fin de lucro. 

Disclaimer 2 Esp.: La historia (Fan Fiction) que a continuación se presenta no me pertenece, la idea es completamente de Karen (Spiritflight3). Yo solo estoy traduciéndola. El título original es: "When the War is Over" por Spiritflight3.

Disclaimer 2 Eng.: The story (Fan Fiction) that is presented on next does not belong to me; the idea completely belongs to Karen (Spiritflight3). I am only translating it. The original title is: "When the War is Over" by Spiritflight3.

* * *

Capítulo Cinco 

Entro a la oscura habitación y dejo que mis ojos se ajusten. Tenemos una pequeña lechuzería, para uso de la Orden, y hoy he venido a visitar a Hedwig. En una bolsa de plástico llevo algunos ratones muertos frescos. Se produce un susurro, y muchos pares de fascinantes ojos amarillos se enfocan en mí a la vez.

"¿Hedwig?" Digo hacia la oscuridad. Otro susurro, un débil ulular; la veo acomodada en un viejo perchero de abrigos en lo más profundo del cuarto. Torpemente mira alrededor y me considera, antes de estirar las alas y aletearlas de manera perezosa en un apático gesto de aceptación. Noto que una de sus alas aún está acabestrillada, parece que ha perdido algunas plumas, sin embargo está feliz de verme, y más que agradecida en aceptar los ratones muertos con los que la alimento.

"Desearía que me pudieras decir donde has estado." Le hablo, sabiendo que no me va a entender, pero sintiéndome reconfortada al mismo tiempo. Ella me cierra sus amarillos ojos, uno después del otro, y mordisquea mis dedos haciéndome saber que quiere más ratones. "¡Ya no tengo más!" Me río, y ella parece ofendida; Ella no es la única. Tal vez he elevado la voz de más pues los demás pares de ojos me están mirando de manera feroz también. "Prometo que traeré más la próxima vez." Acaricio su pequeña cabecita con mi dedo índice y ella parece reconfortada.

La puerta se abre y Ron entra. Acaricia a Hedwig unas cuantas veces también y después se gira hacia mí.

"Nos vamos a reunir en la cocina." Dice. Digo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza y salimos de la habitación juntos.

En la cocina, el libro del Sr. Ollivander está abierto, la página de la segunda profecía está marcada.

"¿Se consiguió sacar algo más del libro?" Pregunto, tomando un asiento.

"Algunas de las otras anotaciones son interesantes," Dice Lupin, sentándose enfrente de mí. "aparentemente, el Sr. Ollivander escribe que al principio el enemigo se le acercó por sus habilidades para hacer varitas. Fue amenazado constantemente, acosado, irrumpieron en su tienda y la banalizaron más de una vez, pero nunca cedió. Únicamente se volvió de verdadero interés para ellos cuando tuvo la mala fortuna de escuchar la segunda profecía de Trelawney. Naturalmente, los espías de Voldemort se enteraron; creo que es seguro asumir que, por lo que escribe en su última anotación, finalmente fue capturado."

"Así que eso nos pone de nuevo donde empezamos." Dice tristemente Hermione, sentándose a mi lado.

"No exactamente," Dice Ojoloco, mientras cojea entrando a la cocina. "Encontraste algo más¿verdad Remus?"

"Sí" Reflexiona Lupin. "había una referencia a una cliente de Ollivander de hace algunos años. La Sra. Catherine Jones fue mencionada como una de sus más respetables clientes, todos sus familiares han hecho negocios únicamente con él. Creo que ella puede decirnos más acerca de lo que se trae entre manos Ollivander, pero desafortunadamente, ella está bastante trastornada."

"¿Trastornada?" Pregunto.

"Sí, hace poco investigué acerca de ella, y aparentemente, durante la última guerra contra Voldemort ella estaba en el bando de Dumbledore. Pobre, fue capturada por los Mortífagos y torturada por meses; Ha sido remitida al pabellón de problemas mentales en San Mungo desde que la recuperaron, encogiéndose en la oscuridad y balbuceando acerca del 'amo'. Me temo que su familia no quiere tener su carga por lo que rara vez la visitan."

"Pero, _¡eso es horrible!_" Grito. "_¡Simplemente terrible!_ ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel?"

"¿Y me atrevo a pensar que aún quieres hablar con ella?" Lupin me mira cuidadosamente.

"Si no hay problema con ello." Respondo de manera cohibida.

"Pues no estoy a gusto con mandarte a ti sola ahí, así que Ron y Hermione te acompañaran. Salen enseguida."

San Mungo esta tranquilo; Me recuerda la última vez que vine, cuando Harry salvó a mi papá de una muerte segura, es la primera vez que entendí cómo el sufrimiento de otros realmente lo afectaba. Quería ser un escudo contra dicho dolor, pero fui inútil… Unos cuantos pacientes del pabellón de enfermos mentales se han escapado de sus camas, y vagan en los pasillos, solitarios. La enfermera nos guía hacia una un cuarto marcado con el número '311', y nos deja con nuestros asuntos, sólo diciendo que las horas de visitas acaban dentro de una hora, antes de cerrar la puerta tras nosotros.

Una mujer frágil como de la edad de mi mamá está hecha un ovillo en la esquina de su cama; mechones ondulados de cabello caen por su cara, apretando sus piernas contra su pecho. Jalo una silla enfrente de ella y me siento; Hermione y Ron se mantienen de pie a cada lado mío.

"¿Sra. Jones?" Digo suavemente para no alterarla. "Sra. Jones, mi nombre es Ginny y me gustaría hablar con usted un poco si no le importa."

La mujer gira sus perdidos ojos hacia mí y sonríe amablemente.

"_Cabello rojo,_" Dice gentilmente, alzando una mano por un momento antes de dejarla caer sin vida en el cobertor. "_Yo solía conocer una chica con cabello rojo… era tan bella… siempre cepillándolo suavemente antes de irse a la cama… antes de que se fuera_"

"Eso es muy bonito…" Digo intentando llevar la conversación, pro ella continúa.

"_Sí… Lily era la mujer más bella que jamás haya visto._"

Mi mente se congela por un momento. ¿Dijo Lily? No ¿La madre de Harry?

"_Claro… todas las chicas estaban celosas de ella,_" La Sra. Jones continúa divagando, "_Pero no yo… no… a mí me gustaba mi cabello negro… igual que a ése James, era tan encantador… ¡Él y Lily hacían tan bonita pareja!..._" Las lágrimas se acumulan de pronto en sus ojos, y me doy cuenta de que está a punto de deshacerse.

"Cuénteme más acerca de Lily" Le pido, y eso parece consolarla.

"_Lily era tan bella…_" Balbucea, acostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos. "_… tan bella… debió… dejarlos… solos…_"

"¿Quién debió dejarlos solos?" Le persuado, sabiendo que se está durmiendo.

"… _Dumbledore… debió…_" Parece que está dormida y salimos del cuarto.

"¿Qué crees que Dumbledore haya tenido que ver con los padres de Harry?" Ron pregunta mientras salimos de San Mungo.

"No lo sé…" Contesta Hermione, el entrecejo fruncido.

_Lo que sea, parece otra pieza del rompecabezas que tendremos que resolver. Yo siempre confié en Dumbledore; Todos han confiado en Dumbledore siempre¿pero pudo haber tenido secretos…¿A caso pudo haber hecho algo en el pasado que pueda estar afectando el curso de las cosas…? Se que está muerto y se que su muerte es lo que envió a Harry en su cruzada suicida contra Voldemort, pero la verdad aún necesita ser descubierta. 'Sólo espera,' Pienso, 'Se paciente un poco más, ya voy por ti…'

* * *

_

N/T: Huro¡Ya estoy aquí! Capítulo V listo. Ahhhh! La vida es extraña saben. Aunque me agrada, y mucho. Dicen por ahí que las cosas son difíciles para que valgan la pena, pues si las cosas importantes fueran fáciles, cualquier pen… tonto las haría. ¿Por qué lo digo? No lo sé, me llegó a la mente.

¡Mañana se acaba el mundo! (tomando en cuenta que esto lo publiqué el 5 de junio de 2006 y por lo tanto mañana sería 06/06/06…) ¿Qué piensan acerca de ello? Yo personalmente creo que es (Citando a Penn y a Teller) "Bullshit!" Es cierto, el final del mundo es una realidad, para algunos mas pronto que para otros; y lo que también es cierto es que nadie sabe cuando, pero lo que sí es seguro es que todos nos vamos a morir (pues para mí ese es el fin del mundo, el fin de mi mundo, mi vida, el final de esta aventura, el comienzo de la siguiente). Eso es lo único que tenemos asegurado en esta vida.

Cambiando de tema… ¡ya terminé de releer Siddharta! (clap, clap) y también releí "El viejo y la mar" (ambos me dejaron triste). Ahora estoy empezando a leer María del colombiano Jorge Isaacs, aunque también quiero algo más de Hermann Hesse y de Ernest Hemingway.

Bueno, no los aburro más con mi patética vida (busquen la definición de Patético y verán que no es lo que nosotros comúnmente ocupamos) así que nos vemos en el VI.

Contesto Reviews:

**Glas:** Paciencia (Paz Ciencia), todo a su tiempo; hehe me agrada que te guste… sí, me apuraré a seguir traduciendo, espero no tardar con los demás. Acerca de lo otro… era mejor que shhhh… y lo de tu puño… sinceramente me da miedo.

**Quid Morgan:** Hehe… si me tardé un poco pero ya estoy de vuelta… ¡y ahora con el 5!... "Mi mismo"me dijo que me apurara también con el 5 y eso hice, y también dice que me apure con el 6 pero, bueno, eso es harina de otro costal. Que bueno que te guste, pues me hace sentir que lo que estoy haciendo no es tonto y me hace querer seguir traduciendo. Acerca del mío… TT se estancó un poco y mi mente se ha bloqueado, lo siento pero intentaré reactivar la sustancia gris.

Stay tuned!


End file.
